leagueofsuperevilfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dinatimus
Welcome! Hi Dinatimus -- we are excited to have League of Super Evil Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "League of Super Evil Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin assistant Thanks for the offer of being an assistant admin, but I'm pretty busy working for Wikia! :) I'm happy to help answer questions for you, though, to help you get started. One thing I see is that the logo image you used is too large and is getting cut off. :( If you look at , you can see that the image should be no larger that 216 pixels wide, and 155 pixels tall -- can you adjust the Image Size in whatever graphics program you used to create the image? If so, you can go to File:Wiki.png and click "Upload a new version of this file" to fix the problem. Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 18:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Improvements I added a better wiki logo. And you're welcome about that "admin assistant" thing. Let me know if you're ready to start. I believe absolsrock was going to add another wiki logo, but unfortunately for her, the welcome page's protected. She, or is it a he, has a long ways to go before becoming an admin. I promise. ;) --Dinatimus 23:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Here to help Hi there, I was just looking for a wiki like this and thought I could help out, I have plenty of free time and am a big fan of the show I also had an idea for a wiki logo and wanted to show you it I see that there is a lot of things that need to be added here, so I'll help in any way I can Slycooper112 19:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Sly! But your logo will have to wait for now. Just so you know, before you do anything, read the Rules for Members and the WikiMember Rankings (you don't have to read the rankings, but feel free to read them anytime). ;) --Dinatimus 02:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Question You said I might get the most behaved guy award, what exactly are the requirements for this? is it like, after a certain amount of time if I do stuff that wouldn't get me in any trouble, I get this award? Hey, no one has been adding anything for a while! Help! --Gardevoirlvr99 20:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Too Much Fanfiction I really think that we should either get rid of all of this fanfiction taking up all of our wiki, or move it all to someplace else, although where it would go I haven't a clue, so that's why I think we should just get rid of it - Slycooper112 14:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) When/ Where are we moving the Fan Fiction? once I know I can edit freely, I can be more helpful, oh and it isn't Dr. Frogg, it's Doktor Frogg, the title of the article is incorrect, and I think we should change it --Slycooper112 01:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Like I said before, we will be making a League of Super Fanfic Wiki, and the date that all the fanfic here will be moved there will be November 2009. Until then, it'll have to stay here. --Dinatimus 02:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) what? that's nearly 6 MONTHS!! wait, I have an idea, why not take all of the typed stuff from the fanfic and copy it into word processor, or notepad, or something else where you'll still have it --Slycooper112 13:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, Dinatimus runs this place. You have to do as he says. But WAIT! Why not reduce the waiting time to August 2009? This way, you won't be so impatient. --Gardevoirlvr99 20:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) why don't we move this stuff to another wiki site? like wetpaint.com or .org or something, you could put it there, they let you make a wiki instantly when you sign up-Slycooper112 22:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) You know what? Fantastic idea! Thank you so much! :) --Dinatimus 02:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Are you going to move the stuff? or are you moving it now? I'd like to know when I can start editing freely--Slycooper112 18:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 15:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Chad Do you like Voltar? I think he is awesome! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hello do you make fanfic? There's this inappropriate page called penises, can you delete is plz--RaiderZ (talk) 19:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC)